in_a_locked_roomfandomcom-20200215-history
Stories: The Ninjas of Ice
Jaiden, an Ice Ninja, has been training in the art of Fridjitzu in the Snow Dojo, with her mentor being the Ice Sensei. Jenny, jealous, wants to learn the way of the Ice Ninja, so she seeks out the Ice Sensei to teach her, with Blast joining in too. They're both just in time too, for Dark Jaiden has mastered the forbidden arts of fire from the Fire Sensei-an evil rival of the Ice Sensei, seeking to destroy Fridjitzu forever! Can Jaiden, Jenny, and Blast stop the heat before before Fridjitzu's future melts into nothing by the Fire Ninjas? Story Somewhere atop a snowy mountain....rests the Snow Dojo. Far away from there, Jaiden has finished training for today. Jaiden: Well, that's enough for today...I guess? Jaiden is not just a mere animator, she's also an ICE NINJA. She has been training for years. (Jenny arrives, shivering) Jenny: H-hi Jaiden. It's s-s-so cold here. What on Earth are you doing in such frigid temperatures? Jaiden: I'm mastering the art of Fridjitzu. It basically means I'm an ice ninja. Jenny: Woah. That sounds so cool! Jaiden: What brings you here? Jenny: Well, I wanted to see what this place was like. But now i want to be a Ice Ninja, like you! Jaiden: Okay? Besides, the dojo's very far away. Also, I heard Blast was supposed to come here. Jenny: But I am very graceful if you know what I mean *tries to pose and then falls on the ground* Well, maybe I gotta work on that. Jaiden: So, what or who do you want to find? Jenny: Is there a master who can teach me? Jaiden: Well, there is. The Sensei of Ice. He is found at the Snow Dojo. It's pretty far from here. Jenny: Man, that is far... But I want to learn! Now, how do I get there? Jaiden: I know a way. Teleporting! (Suddenly, both of them see Blast at a distance, flying towards them. However, he fails to land normally, and crashes face first into the snow.) Blast: (his face covered in snow) Hi Jaiden! Sorry I'm late! Jaiden: Hey, Blast! What are you doing here? And why is your face covered in snow? Blast: I came here because I want to be an ice ninja like you! And this snow, it happened when I crashed into the snow. (shakes his head dropping the snow.) Jaiden: Well, that explains all. If you two want to be an ice ninja so bad, I can teleport you to the Snow Dojo. Usually I use the teleportation trick for myself only, but it can be used on other people. Blast: So, that way we'll be awesome ice ninjas like you? Sounds great! Let's do it! (Jaiden teleports herself, Blast and Jenny to the Snow Dojo.) Blast: So, this is the place? Jaiden: Yep! Welcome to the Snow Dojo. Jenny: Wow. this place is pretty cool. So, when does our training begin? Jaiden: We'll first need to enter. Jaiden, Jenny and Blast then enter the Snow Dojo. In front of them is the Ice Sensei, Jaiden's mentor. The Ice Sensei has taught Fridjitzu for many years. Jaiden: Greetings, sensei. Sensei: Greetings, Jaiden. Who are your friends? Jenny: I'm Jenny! I want to learn the way of the Ice Ninja! Blast: I'm Blast! I want to be an Ice Ninja too! Jaiden: Yeah, they're really desperate. Jenny: I could freeze any water, and just walk over it. Then I would have nothing to fear! Jaiden: Sensei, can you please teach them? They really want to become an Ice Ninja. Sensei: Very well, then. They have a long road ahead of them. Blast: If it means to be as "cool" as Jaiden, I'm ready! Sensei: You have a lot to learn, young one. Blast: I'm ready to learn, sensei. Training begins! Category:Stories